


The shimada family

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blood and Violence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Don't mess with mama shimada, Dragon Spirits, Elders are abusive towards hanzo and genji, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo and Genji dragon's, Hanzo falls in love with theaterplays, Hanzo finds out he's gay, Hanzo gets Embarrased, Hate the elders, Headcannon on how Sojiro dies, Hnazo doesn't kill genji, Implied Reaper76, Implied genji shimada/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse might die, Kabuki Hanzo, M/M, Making Out, Mama boys, Momma shimada catches jesse and hanzo making out, Mother-Son Relationship, Noodle Dragons, On the Run, Only mama shimada knows, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porective mama shimada, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Sojiro is love sick puppy, Sojiro loves his wife, Tags May Change, Theaterplays, This story is mainly about Sojiro and hanzo and genji mother, Yakuza, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, deep sad shit, flirting lot and lot's of flirting, genji and hanzo are mama boy's, lot's of swearing, mchanzo in the late mid future, oc inloved, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: Sojiro shimada was in his the master ball room and it was the the 20th time he was here, He was going to find a bride, but as usually none of the future brides are not what he imagined.All brides were from different yakuza clan but all of them he refused as all became his enemy.If he doesn't fine a bride soon no one will be able to run the clan, that is until he met the most beautiful yakuza female leader at a small bar holding a glass of Shochu and was wearing the most beautiful black and red yukata dress ever . He had to know her name, he soon went up to the elders asking what her name was.





	1. Love struck

**Author's Note:**

> Italic's are them speaking in Japanese  
> non-Italics are them speaking in english

Sojiro shimada was in his the master ball room and it was the the 20th time he was here, He was going to find a bride, but as usually none of the future brides are not what he imagined.All brides were from different yakuza clan but all of them he refused as all became his enemy. 

If he doesn't fine a bride soon no one will be able to run the clan, that is until he met the most beautiful yakuza female leader at a small bar holding a glass of Shochu and was wearing the most beautiful black and red yukata dress ever . He had to know her name, he soon went up to the elders asking what her name was.  
  
" _Sato Ayame, She's the only child of her Yakuza clan, She's proven to be a great leader and performer_ " 1 elder explained.  
  
Sojiro eyes watched Ayame, he wanted to talk to her but he froze afraid to move, could be his bride? With all the courage he gather he walked up to Ayame, within range Ayame looked up at him. She was even more beautiful  up close, she had silky long raven hair and her eyes weren't dark brown or black instead they were hazel.   
  
Sojiro had trouble breathing and could form any word's, Ayame threw up one eye brown waiting for him to say something. What he wanted to say was "Hello I'm Shimada Sojiro and I want to you a bit better" but instead he said this  
  
" _Hi...you..um...why...I'm...um_ " Sojiro stuttered then he froze. Turing red of embarrassment and looking like a fool he was about to turn and run only to hear Ayame laugh as she tried to cover her mouth without being disrespectful.   
  
" _I'm sorry hehe. It's just that you look so confident and then you froze up not knowing what to say_ " Ayame giggled.   
  
Sojiro just laughed awkwardly; " _Y-yeah I'm sorry it's just that you um..._ "  
  
" _Beautiful? Yes I am Mr.Shimada, but don't be fooledby my beauty I'm as deadly as anyone in this room, you do speak English right?_ " Ayame asked throwing him off guard.  
  
" _Kinda i'm not good at it_ " Sojiro explained to Ayame. Thinking that Ayame would turn and walk away  she started laughing again smiling.  
  
" _I think you're already winning my heart, usually other Yakuza leaders would boost how many gems gold and weapons they have but never answered my questions. I noticed you were caught off guard by the English part but stayed put and you were honest about it as for the other ran or boosted how English wasn't important._ " She explained.  
  
Though out the night the elders were watching the two on how they talked about what they liked and disliked and what interest they have.   
Soon it was settled by the elders that Sato Ayame would be the bride.   
  
Sojiro took Ayame hand and kissed it softly making her rolled her eyes but she smiled softly " _you still have to take me on a date you know cause you still need to prove to me that I really picked the right husband you pick the correct bride_ " she explained.  
  
Sojiro smiled and looked at his future bride " _Really Ayame I just want to forget about the elders, the clan, everything just to be with you. Maybe on our first date it's just us the 2 of us  no guards no nothing does that sound okay?_ "  
  
Ayame smiled happily and nodded " _Of course and besides both of our elders are very excited about us finding each other, Anyway Sojiro I have to get going and remember I'm bring my weapon with me on my date if anything goes wrong_ " She examples and gave Sojiro a light kiss on his lips softly.  
  
" _Have a great night Mr.Shimada I'll see you on our date~_ " Ayame smiled and left.  
  
Sojiro felt breathless as heat raises in his cheeks, soon he felt a russel in his kimono and 1 red dragons appeared.  
  
" _Amu, I found the one she was very beautiful and her eyes were hazel soft_ "  Sojiro went on and on as Amu didn't  really care cause as long as his master was he he was happy


	2. Assassin Datenight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so for Sojiro Ultimte I had to use https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uP6E1G6lVU this so I can use his ultimate, also I haven't been updating so much since get in the way and exams are coming up so fast which sucks but I'll try to update as much as I can
> 
> Also can you spot a the fox and the hound reference =w=" which will forever be my regret so yeah... Also I gave up on the stupid title for chapter 2

Sojiro was a bit nervous about his date with  Ayame. First of all he said no bodyguards that was mistake number 1 the second mistake was he didn't even plan a place to meet up at.  
  
" _Great..._ " Sojiro signed. He tenses up when a young servant girl open his door" _master you date as arrived_  " she explained and bowed respectfully.  
Sojiro waved the servant girl off which she obeys as Sojiro sighed and got ready.  
  
  
By the time Ayame arrived she waited  patiently for Sojiro to show up. She noticed a few of the elders watching her, which gave her a unsettling feeling as she gripped her Tessen fan's tightly.   
She soon exhaled as Sojiro came down the palace stairs wearing a handsome suit making her open her fan as she starts to fan herself as she turns red. She never thought that Sojiro would look amazing in a suit .  
" _Ayame you ready to go?_ " He asked her.  
Ayame smiled happily and nodded " _yes_  "Sojiro extend his hand which Ayame smiled happily and and grabbed and went their way.  
Their date started off well as they walked through the park of Hanamura late at night with a few citizen here and their.  
  
As they walked together both Sojiro and Ayame stopped as a few kids run by them and she started counting." _1,2,3,4,5,6,7_ " Ayame said softly to herself, Sojiro looked at her with a confused looked. Soon Ayame smiled " _hmm I think four  would be just right_ " and continued walking.Only for Sojiro to look even more confused " _four? Four what?_ " 

Ayame giggled and rolled her eyes knowing her answers but she didn't say anything else that night.Sojiro looked at Ayame never in his life he'll fall in love with the only daughter of a Yakuza clan,  of course after their long walk there hunger started to kick in. Sojiro sighed and looked at Ayame "  _Lets go get something to eat_ "Ayame smiled and nodded happily"  _theirs a new ramen shop that just open here in Hanamura, I think its called Rikimaru?_ "   
Sojiro looked at Ayame surprised he thought they go somewhere expensive and fancy but instead a ramen shop? Sojiro didn't question her he smiled and nodded.  
  
" _Let's hope they have great Ramen"_  Sojiro explained to Ayame jokingly, making her giggles.  It almost felt like an hour asking people were Rikimaru was, but in the end they found the it, they both walked in the resturant and sat down at a table booth, looking at he menus. A omnic servant came up to them and bowed respectfully at them "  _Kon'nichiwa welcome to the Rikimaru, are you ready to order?_ "   
  
Ayame smiled and nodded "  _I already know what I want so, I'll have the Bonsai Ramen and green tea_ " she explained and looked at Sojiro whom simply smiled at her." _I'll have what my date is having_ " Sojiro chuckled seeing Ayame giggled blushing.The omic bowed taking the menus to cook their meal.  
  
As they waited for their meal, Sojiro felt an itch in his arm as he rubbed it knowing Amu want to come out and meet Ayame.  "  _Sojiro are you okay?"_ Ayame asked a bit concerned, Sojiro nodded "  _Y-yeah my dragon Amu want's to come out and see you_ " his eyes widen and slams his head against the table hard, he told her about his his dragon and groans. He knew Ayame would leave and never come back or think she finds him weird like surprise I have a dragon....Soon he felt the itch stop in his arm hoping that Amu learned that Ayame might have left.  
But instead he heard her laughing making him look up quickly seeing a small red dragon wrapped around her neck licking her face.  
  
" _AMU!"_ Sojiro screeched and covered his face, making Ayame look at Sojiro " _Hey it's okay, really he's kinda cute_ " she explained scratching Amu under the chin whom simply purred happily. Sojiro sighed and removed his hands from his face looking at Ayame," _So do all Shimada's have dragons?"_  Ayame asked still petting Amu. That threw Sojiro way off but he cleared his throat"  _Some of the Shimada family do have dragon's, it depends on how many kids you have if your a first born you get the dragons, it mostly depends on how many kids you have for the next generation of the shimada clan_ " he explained" _What about the spouse?_ " Ayame said stilling petting Amu.

" _Well I think you'll earn your dragon Ayame, cause the shimada dragon likes the spouse you'll get your own dragon_ " Sojiro smiled softly as Amu purred against her cheek making her laugh" _Well then this date is going pretty well_ "  
Soon they talked about their clans and how much stress their is overall the date was going great, there food finally came and both asid there thanks to the omnic servant whom just bowed and left them alone.  
Nothing can go possibibly wrong on their date right well things took an unexpected turn as a Kusarigama came out of knowhere missing Sojiro by an inch.  
  
" _Well date night is ruined_ "Ayame explained and took out her Gunsen holding them tightly"  _Sojiro dear I think it time you need to bring your weapons on a few dates"_ she sighed a bit annoyed.  people from the restaurant ran away as assassins were looking at Sojiro.  
  
Sojiro sighed and got up from the table with Ayame  "  _Assassins always come at the wrong time don't they "_  Sojiro explained to Ayame whom just nodded still holding her gunsen close to her," _still like I said you should have brought your weapon_ "  Ayame explained.  
 Sojiro and Ayame were watching the Assassin surrounding them"  _Are you ready~_ " Ayame smiled gripping the gunsen tightly, before any of the assassin's could attack, Ayame threw one of her Gunsen at one assassin hitting him in the forehead.  
  
" _The game started_ " Ayame smirked, as the fight started. Sojiro dodged the same  Kusarigama sighing"  _Tezuka-sama...._ " he said looking at one assassin holding that weapon" _It's not best to anger a Dragon~_ " Sojiro smirked and grabbed the chain part of the Kusarigama once it was thrown again at him.  
  
The fight went on for a good hour both Ayame and Sojiro were getting tired as each assassin came and died by them, their was blood everywhere on the floor,s walls, table's,even them.  Once they though were done thousands Assassin' showed up blocing their exit and escape route. " _Sojiro were surrounded and were both getting tired.._ " Ayame explained holding her stained blood gunsen, Sojiro soon pushed  Ayame behind him and he slowly bent down and grabbed a  Yumi bow and one arrow from a dead asaasins grip" _Ayame whatever you do,  don't look_ " Sojiro explained as he drew the arrow back slowly.  
" _What do you mean don't look?_ " With confusion Ayame looked at Sojiro,whom just simply smirked" _Things might get gruesome~_ "

" _RYUGA WAGA TEKI WO TSU BU SU!!!!_ "  
  
Ayame peaked over Sojiro shoulder and watched in amaze as Amu, the cute red small dragon could turn into a blood thirst killer. Ayame hear rumors that Shimada's were the most dangerous clan throughout hanamura, but never would she thought that their dragon's can grow up to a giant n her eye's.  She watched Amu killed every assassin that was in their way but also destroyed half of  the resturant  as well, soon Amu roar distanced as everything went quite. Ayame walked out behind Sojiro and saw loss limbs and asassins screaming in pain cursing at Sojiro.  
Ayame heart flutter in excitement or nervousness she couldn't tell but all she  remembered that she dropped her gunsen before she  through her arms around Sojiro neck and kissed him which  threw him off guard but he soon relaxed and melted into the kiss as he dropped the Yumi bow and pulled Ayame closer him at the moment they didn't care that they were covered in blood,they didn't care that their enemies were in pain, all that matters was they were alive and well bt most imporantly in love, they wanted to kis forever until the lack of oxygen took over letting them withdrawl from their kiss panting.  
  
" _Sorry I usually don't kiss during this kind of date~_ " Ayame giggled blushing bright red. Sojiro chuckled and rubbed he back of his neck and blushed too. Soon after a while Amu showed up purring happily in his small form,  Ayme kneeled down and lowered her arm as as au scurried up her arm.   
" _We better get going before the cops get here~_ " Ayame explained, Sojiro nodded and took Ayame arm as walked out at the half destroyed Ramen restaurant as they walked over dead bodies to go back to the the shimada palace.  
The walk was calm and relaxing as they went through the park heared the police sirens  in the distance making Ayame chuckled happily leaning close to Sojiro who just simply smiled making it back to the palace only to see a disturbed look  on the elders face's as the couple came back covered in blood making him both laugh.


	3. Proposal and wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to type chapter 3, sorry for the delay....lots of stuff happened.
> 
> Also yay They got married and chapter 4 awaits us.

After their  date night ended with a bang  and their elders telling to bathe so they can explained what happened making the both of them laugh and explain the story. Sojiro and Ayame spent more time together in and out of the palace going on a few dates , they would talk almost about anything but what caught Sojiro interest was hearing Ayame talking about having her own Dragon after on so many dates she finally talks about it.  
  
" _I know it's a bit of a surprise all of a sudden but does it hurt? I meaning having a dragon live in you tattoo?_ " Ayame asked such curiosity touching his tattoo  making Sojiro smiled softly and making his face heat up.  
" _Getting the tattoo depends were you want it with me I got it on my right arm were amu is supposed to stay as for I cannot tell you were to place your spirit dragon is for you to decide_ " he smiled hoping that Ayame will understand. When he look at her she smiled softly still looking at his tattoo of Amu swirling around his arm stopping at his wrist.  
  
" _You know Ayame since Amu likes you and also I need to tell you something..._ " Sojiro cough clearing his throat " I can speak perfect English " he said in english, only for Ayame to punch him in the arm as he laughed " you idiot you didn't need to lie to me you stupid selflessness man" Ayame huffed crossing her arms annoyed" I really hate Liar's you know, but I do have to admit if we ever have heirs I'll be the one uwho gets to name them dragon promise~" Ayame smirked. Sojiro sighed and rolled his eyes " Dragon promise" he said. Ayame beamed and hugged him tightly, making his face turn crimson red as he coughed slightly into his fist " I noticed you seem inserted in Amu whenever  he show's up" Ayame smiled softly and looked down"Well it's like having a pet yet an dangerous spirit who can devour anything that come's their way, it's like your a shinigami picking who live's or who dies in your hand. But with a great power come's a great responsibility and that's with your dragon, but...I want my own dragon too".

Sojiro pondered for a moment before smiling softly making Ayame confused " I can already see you with a dragon tattoo my sweet  _Hana.~"_   Ayame blushed and covered her face turning red, making Sojiro chuckle softly. "Your evil, making your future bride blush " she huffed crossing her arms annoyed.  
  
Sojiro rolled his eyes and pulled Ayame closer to him making her blushing even " _I hate you so much right now."_  Ayame whined making Sojiro chuckled again. Soon a faint red glow appeared and Amu appeared  out if knowhere and went over to Ayame climbing her arm and nuzzled her face purring happily.  
  
"Hello Amu". Ayame giggled   
  
Sojiro Smiled at Amu and Ayame only to to have an idea to surprise Ayame with a gift. "Ayame around sunrise I'll you'll be in for a surprise but can you handle  with it ?" He asked her.  
  
Ayame looked confused but smiled softly kissing Sojiro  cheek" _Hai but it better not be stupid"_  she wanted him with made Sojiro nodded. "Oh and before I forgot your allowed to stay at the shimada palace as long as you like Ayame " Sojiro said to her  making Ayame smile happly "See you around Sunrise Sojiro"  
  
as Amyame left, leaving Sojiro by himself he slowly pulling out a small black box and could feel his heart thumping loudly as he feels it against his throat.  
  
  
  


*****  


  
Soon Sunrise strolled around and Sojiro found out that Ayame slept in the guest room for other yakuza clan's who have either discussed with partnership. Sojiro talked to one of the servant girl to get the breakfast ready and to wake up Ayame for a big day ahead of them.

As the servant woke Ayame up the servant explained to Ayame that the breakfast was going to be ready and Sojiro has a surprise for her, which Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled softly thanking the servant watching them leave.  
Ayame sat down at the chabudai and looked at the food in front of her, their was Omurice, Yakizakana, Tsukemono, Ayame was a bit surprised how their was so much food on one small table. She was about to ask one of the servenats where Sojiro was, but she saw him “talking” (well yelling) at one of the servants which made Ayame sighed and walked up to them.

" _May I ask what's happening here?"_ Ayame explained crossing her arms and tapping her foot but smiled when she startled both the servant and Sojiro.

" _N-Nothing simply this one_ " Sojiro pointed to the male servant whom cowered at bit looking down." _He spilled hot tea all across the floor_ " Sojiro expalined.  Ayame sighed and looked at the servant " _Hey what's your name?_ " she asked the male servant. The servant flinched a bit but stuttered his name out" _...K-Kenshi H-Haruto...M-Miss S-Sato...."_. " _Are you nervous?"_ Ayame asked Haruto, to which he nodded. Ayame placed her hand on his shoulder" _Relax okay you'll make us another tea and you'll clean up the mess later on okay"_  She explained smiling. Haruto smiled and bowed respectfully to Ayame"  _arigato Miss Sato"_ and left to make a new tea for Ayame and Sojiro.

Sojiro seemed surprised by Ayame kindness towards one of his servants"You were very nice on him why?" he asked her only for Ayame to roll her eyes"He's only a boy and you can't be to harsh on him either, he's still growing after all. Also his punishement is going to be cleaning up the spilled tea that he made" Ayame explained and took Sojiro arm dragging him down making him sit right next to her at the Chabudai.

 

Soon the couple ate, Sojiro was a tad nervous he had everything figured out but didn't know what to say his palms were sweating but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ayame everything about her made his heart flutter and beat faster.

”You alright Sojiro I can sense that your tense” she said placing her hand on Sojiro arm.

Lost for words Amu showed up and nuzzled her purring against her cheek. Making Ayame smile happily holding the small dragon. Amu turned to his master chirping and whining loudly at Sojiro.

Sojiro tensed up a bit knowing that Amu has grown impatient with him and telling him “Just propose to her already! You’ve been dating for year now!”. Luckily Ayame was distracted by Amu loud chirping and hissing at Sojiro making him  grabbed the box beneath the table

”Does Amu wants something? Sojiro do you know w-“ Ayame looked away from Amu as she covered her mouth his surprise, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, infront of her was a Dragon wedding ring with small diamonds on it. 

 

 

“Ayame, You’re the most talented,deadliest, person I’ve ever met but I’m good with words so I’ll say this in Japanese..... _Will you marry me?”_ Sojiro asked her, he was nervous cause everyone ((Mostly his servants ))were watching and waiting for Ayame answer. Soon he heard sniffling and looked up to see Ayame crying nodding her head.

”Yes... _Hai_...” she cried, Sojiro Smiled and Took her hand placing the ring on her finger.

everyone clapped and cheered. Sojiro  had self doubt for a moment thinking Ayame was going to say no and refuse his proposal, but seeing his her cry in joy made him feel happy.

                                                         *****

 

It took time getting the wedding preparation done, everything was organized. Both clans arrange the settings for them both, Their clans agreed to do it in the Shimada palafe garden where there will be no disturbance from both parties.

As everything was in order until there was a slight problem the wedding started. Ayame was nowhere to be seen which made Sojiro heart sank and he was sweating maybe their clans forced their wedding to early. Shaking that thought out of his head he soon leaned into his arm whispering to Amu” _Find her Amu_ ”.  Amu slipped out of his black kimono and ran looking for Ayame.

Amu searched the entire palace until he found her near the front of shimada Gates looking across the horizon and the city lights below her, Amu chripped getting her attention as she turned and looked at the dragon before her.

”Oh...hello....Everyone is waiting huh, Amu I’m not to sure if I’m making the right decision.......I love Sojiro with all my heart I just got a bad feeling that all...” she explained.

soon Amu tilted his head and climbed up her arm and wrapped himself around her neck.  
Ayame snorted and started laughing “Okay okay...I better hurry up before the clans start to kill each other huh.” She said and hurried to the garden.

by the time she arrived everyone sighed in relieved (mostly Sojiro who was surprised to see amu wrapped around her neck), soon the wedding begun each of them said their vows and their settle arrangements to each other. They exchanged their rings towards each other as their clan united together. 


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this some sort of Joke?” Sojiro frowned not being in the joking mood.
> 
> ”Open the box Sojiro....its a gift from me” Ayame said feeling a bit upset, as Sojiro realized his mistake and apologize to her.
> 
> He grabbed the box and untied the small ribbon and opened the box to find a positive pregnancy test. His jaw dropped at looked at her he felt tears swelling in his eyes, he couldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is pregnant ! Though Sojiro is happy about but now hows to deal with her mood swings he’s mostly worried about her safety and their heir safety as well.

It's been over about a year after their marriage. Though Sojiro started to notice something a bit off. It was just that Ayame would get a bit skittish once in a while and she'll always get morning sickness or whenever they went out.  
  
He remember one time Ayame threw up, when he took her out to the park. Growing concern about her health he hired a doctor to check on her.  
  
Sojiro paced back and forth from the room they shared in. The doctor told him he should wait until he gave the diagnosis on what Ayame has. Soon after a while the doctor came out of their room” _Shimada Sojiro she just has the flu if you start to notice anything strange call me right away“_ The doctor explained and grabbing his things. “ _Arigato, Have a great day.”_ He thanked the doctor, he the doctor left Sojiro ran into their room to check on Ayame.  
  
”Ayame you okay!?” He said grabbing her hands tightly.  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes “yes I’m fine its just a bug like the doctor said, sorry for scaring you love. Probably caught something during our honeymoon, but I promise you I’ll be fine.” She smiled softly “ But would you bring me some tea and some tempura soup as well”  
  
Sojiro sighed but nodded giving her a quick kiss on the for head”I’ll tell the cooks right away” He said leaving her to rest for the entire day.  
 

*********

 

Sojiro started to notice Ayame behaviour was getting a bit  strange, she constantly getting mood swings. One time she got angry at him and started throwing,plates,chopsticks,spoon,soup bowls, ect. Heck one time she threw a shuriken at him (it nailed him in the arm) he had to get it removed, other times she would be tired from a short walk or she’ll be constantly eating and crying at the same time.

its wasn’t until they went out together, Sojiro booked a reservation to a sushi restaurant. Ayame was shifting around slightly looking around as if she wasn’t trying not to look at him as their bodyguards drove them to the sushi place.  
 Sojiro wasn't to sure if Ayame was alright he should have called the doctor about her behaviour but last time he did that he got smacked in the head with a book by Ayame saying “No!”  
   
As the car stopped, their bodyguards opened the doors for them as they slipped out of the cehical and went in to the restaurant. They soon found their table that had their names  on the table cards.

Their waiter came by asking what they’ll drink handing them their menu;Sojiro was a bit surprised that Ayame just wanted water, which made him a bit concerned but didn’t question it.

”Ayame is their everything you want to eat.” He asked her.

Ayame smiled softly looking at the menu before she smiled softly and waved one waitress over and whispered in her ear before handing her something. Which Sojiro didn’t quite hear or see, but the waitress hugged her and wished her luck saying she’ll give it to him.

”Sojiro I told the waitress to find our waiter and told them the food I order for the both of us, I order Temari Sushi for us.”she explained smiling softly still looking down.

Being confused why Ayame was smiling Sojiro smirked”Ayame what are you hiding from me?”

 

As soon as he asked that their food came out Sojiro noticed he didn’t Have any Temari sushi on his plate but instead a small grey bow with a blue ribbon around it.

”Is this some sort of Joke?” Sojiro frowned not being in the joking mood.

”Open the box Sojiro....its a gift from me” Ayame said feeling a bit upset, as Sojiro realized his mistake and apologize to her.

He grabbed the box and untied the small ribbon and opened the box to find a positive pregnancy test. His jaw dropped at looked at her, he felt tears swelling in his eyes, he couldn’t believe it.

 “ _Your going to be a Otōsan Sojiro_ ” Ayame smiled as tears ran down her face laughing softly.  
Sojiro broke down crying and got from the table and hugged Ayame “ _H-How far along are you?_ ” He asked still crying it was a bit pathetic that he was crying the elders would scold him for his weakness but he didn’t care he was going to be a father.

”I’m about 2 weeks  “ Ayame said in English.

Sojiro kissed her deeply holding her, he was going to have a heir....A child. He was excited about that.

Ayame broke the kiss and laughed softly “Easy you don’t know if the childs going to be a girl or a boy” she explained rubbing her stomach gently.

 

Sojiro still couldn’t believe he was going to be a father, he knows the elders will be thrilled to hear that Ayame is pregnant with his child. Thats what his father said before he took over the clan, his clan wanted a male heir to take over instead of a female heir.   
 Even though he doesn't agree with the elders idea, he still love his child but its going to pain him once they grow up their life will be difficult for them.

“Sojiro you look tense what’s wrong? “ Ayame frowned slightly at Sojiro worried and fearful expression.  
” I-Its nothing just a bad thought occurred thats all....” he explained. Soon two hands grabbed his face pulling him forward to Ayame face where their eyes connected.

” Our child will survive and I will survive as well when birthing them Sojiro....you have nothing to worry about. Now we can share my Temari or we can leave cause the “mother dragon” is hungry “ she chuckled softly.

Sojiro laughed a bit and shared the food with her. Though he didn’t want her to know what his clan will do to their child, but instead he focused on the future ahead of them taking a bite of the Temari.

********

  
Once they were done eating, Sojiro payed their bills and walked towards the exit were their bodyguards escorted them to the car driving them back to the palace.

 

Soon Ayame went to the elders about her pregnancy. The elders smiled and congratulated her, praying to the dragon gods that the baby will be strong leader for their clan. Sojiro was in the background watching the elders praise his wife for their heir. Even though they don’t know whether the child was going to be a boy or a girl, he knew deep down the elders wanted a son.

Through that night Sojiro was a bit worried about his future heir to him it didn’t matter if he had a daughter, but deep down he knows the elders won't show mercy if Ayame fails to birth a son.That was his biggest his fear, instead he wrapped his arm around Ayame waist pulling her closer as he could finally sleep for once.


	5. A new Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder rumbled and cracked through the night sky , as the rain poured aggressively drowning out the painful screams coming down the hall where his room was.

Thunder rumbled and crached through the night sky , as the rain poured aggressively drowning out the painful screams coming down the hall where his room was.  
  
Sojiro paced back and forth Ayame went into labour earlier than expected. The lighting flashed throughout the palace making him a bit uneasy, soon the thunder roared as if the spirit dragons were watching his heir greeting them into the world.

  
 Soon a a different screamed was their but more of a baby wail, coming from the hall. The storm grew louder and more aggressive as his heir cried and wailed. Sojiro ran down the hall making it to his and Ayame master bed room as he open the doors, the doctor congratulated Sojiro and walked passed him saying his wife will tell him their babies gender.  
   
Sojiro nodded and approach carefully Ayame seeing her all worn out by their heir, but in her arms was their baby their heir. Sojiro leaned against the bed brushing Ayame loosen hair away from her face.  
  
" He's a strong heir..." Ayame said softly.  
  
Sojiro looked at Ayame than looked at his heir his eyes widen and smiled happily." I-it' s A boy!?" He exclaim. Soon his heir screeched wailing in fear as the thunder crack across the sky. Ayame hushed her small babe" Shhhhh little one your Otōsan is very rude I know." She craddled her son gently in her arms.  
  
As Sojiro was about to respond the elders walked in ( the shimada elders to be exact  ) Ayame wasn't in the mood right now, but when she saw one elder trying to get to her son; she pulled the small babe close to her chest, Sojiro could have sworn he her his wife growled like a feral Dragon trying to protecting something so precious.  
  
"  _DON'T! Touch my son, he maybe the next heir in the shimada line...But He's still MY heir too but if you ever touch him or grab him again with out my permission!_ " Ayame hissed portecting her son glaring at the elders , whom took a few steps back away from Ayame.

  
Sojiro quietly guided the elders out side of their room explaining to the elders Ayame and their heir need rest and not attention. Much to the elders displeasure they left, leaving Ayame,Sojiro,and their son alone.  
  
Everything was a bit quite( except for their heir soft whining) the storm calm down, Sojiro closed the door making sure no one else could bother them. "......Hanzo...."  "What?"  Sojiro was a bit confused about what Ayame just said. " Hanzo...his name is Hanzo, Shimada Hanzo" Ayame explained smiling as she softly stroke hanzo's cheeks gently.  
  
"Why Hanzo?" Sojiro asked.  
  
" we made a Dragon promise remember? What was it again 'if we ever have any heirs I get to name them" Ayame said nuzzling hanzo tummy, hearing him squeal and giggle in delight as Ayame smiled happily.  
  
"Shimada Hanzo?"Sojiro thought for a moment and smiled looking at Hanzo " My heir,My Hanzo, you'll bring honor to our clan." Sojiro smiled talking to Hanzo, hoping the infant will hear him.  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes softly before moving to give Sojiro a quick kiss on the lips " For now Hanzo and I are very tired my dear Sojiro. After all you wouldn't disturbs a mother Dragon now would you ~" she teased him on the last part. Ayame craddled Hanzo in her arms as the small babe fell asleep which Ayame starts to fallow soon as the rain tapped against the glass and the thunder rumbled across the sky putting her to sleep.  
  
   Sojiro smiled as watched both his heir and wife sleep from the rain. Amu soon appeared from Sojiro arm and peered over to see's his master's heir, the red Dragon was about to chirp only for Sojiro to quickly hush his dragon.

The storm died out but still just the rumbled of the thunder was about to put Sojiro to sleep as well, he smiled but soon his smile flattered and a wave of cornered washed over him. Sojiro looked out the widow seeing the rain hit against the glass knowing his son will have enemies and other responsibilities to serve the clan.  
  
Amu nudged against Sojiro purring softly against his arm" _.... Arigato Amu..."_  Sojiro whispered scratching his dragon chin. Sojiro looked at Hanzo and smiled softly his heir looks almost exactly like him. He soon noticed that when hanzo was born the weather would change depending on his mood making Sojiro realize what kind of dragons his heir would get.  
  
" You may have storm dragons...: Sojiro whispered, he soon slowly started to doze off to the rain as well, it somewhat brought him peace Amy yawn and slept in Sojiro lap, maybe Hanzo will be a great leader, perhaps Greater than him.


	6. Terror and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "" Master Sojiro it seems that Ayame is ruining Hanzo the chance of being a heir" " Elder Suzuki explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh things are getting interesting. Will there be foreshadowing? Maybe who knows got wait to find out until the next chapter.

It was 5:30 a.m. 5:30 in the morning, Hanzo cries rang  throughout the shimada palace.

"Your son is awake" Ayame yawned tiredly as she nudge Sojiro awake smiling softly." He's your son when the sun rises over the hill's " Sojiro yawned tiredly leaving the bed to check on Hanzo.

" _Whats wrong my son?_ " Sojiro picked up Hanzo from his crib and craddled him in his arms rocking him gently,  Hanzo diaper was fine maybe he was hungry. Sojiro placed Hanzo back into his crib as he started to use baby formula, Amu decided crawled out from under the sleeve of his pajamas just to say hello to hanzo.                                              Soon Sojiro heard Hanzo giggling and squealing in delight , he turned around to see Hanzo holding onto Amu tail, until Amu started to growl.

"Uh oh....Amu please don't hurt Hanzo..." Sojiro begged Amu, He didn't want Ayame showing up to see her son getting clawed by a spirit dragon.

As if it couldn't get any worse Hanzo yanked hard on Amu tail, thinking that Amu would lash out, Sojiro quickly grabbed hanzo pulling him away from Amu. What he didn't expect was Hanzo to start crying.

Soon there were loud foot steps coming from across the room and Sojiro closed his eyes,sucking in his breath as the nursery door swong open. 

"What Happened!?!?!?!?" Is Hanzo Alright !?!!" He's not hurt?!?" Ayame said frantically as she took hanzo from Sojiro arms.

"I-its okay my son....." she said softly calming hanzo down, she soon noticed that Amu was in Hanzo crib. "Sojiro...Amu didn't hurt Hanzo? Did He?" Ayame asked worried for their baby safety.

Sojiro shook his his " No Hanzo is fine ....grabbed Hanzo before amu  did anything to him" Hanzo whimpered and whined in distress reaching his small chubby hands out to Amu.                                                                   Ayame smiled softly" I think our son wants to play with Amy." She sighed cradling hanzo.

Amu slipped out of the crib and floated up to Hanzo sniffing him. Hanzo squealed and grabbed Amu face nuzzling him giggling happily as he play with the dragon whiskers.

Amu purred happily, Ayame smiled and set hanzo down on the floor. " Seems hanzo loves Amu " she said watching Hanzo crawl across the floor.

Amu went to the floor and moved his tail around catching hanzo's attention, making their future heir trying to catch Amu tail. Seeing Hanzo playing with Amu tail made Sojiro worried as his thoughts ran through his mind. Would Amu play to rough with hanzo and accidentally injuring him? So many thoughts were going through his head. It wasn't until Ayame poked Sojiro neck making him jump.

As if reading his mind Ayame gave Sojiro a warm smile" Relax our son is fine and Amu is being gentle with him."  Sojiro looked at Amu and realized Ayame was right, his dragon was being very careful with Hanzo. Whenever hanzo got to close to Amu claws, Amy would retracted them back making Hanzo fuss and bounce in excitement.

Ayame laughed when Hanzo did that, it was the most cutest thing ever watching him get all shocked and surprised as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. Hanzo let out and excited squeal and clapped his hands.                                                                   

 " How cute, it looks like that's the only thing that can entertain our son." Ayame said picking up hanzo whom fussed only to call down when Ayame started to bottle feed him. "Hush my small dragon" Ayame poked watching Hanzo doze off while feeding him.

"You're going to spoil our son" Sojiro remarked watching Ayame shrugged " And? I love him and don't you have a meeting with the elders?" Ayame smirked slightly cradling hanzo in her arms rocking him as she pulled the bottle away from her son placing it on the table.

Sojiro rolled his eyes but smiled" Doesn't start until 7:30 " he explained.                              Ayame stuck her tounge out at him before walking away with hanzo " I'm going to the garden to show hanzo the plant's " Ayame explained. Sojiro just sighed and smiled softly.

*******

Soon 7:30 rolled in it turns out the elders were waiting for Sojiro in the master throne room.

" _Master Sojiro it seems that Ayame is ruining Hanzo the chance of being a heir_ " Elder Suzuki explained. Sojiro frowned Hanzo was only a baby, so far hanzo is barely learning how to walk.

" _Hanzo is only a baby, he'll start learning how to become a leader by the time he's fourteen._ " He hissed unamused by this.   " Let my son enjoy what he has so far" he growled at the elders in English.

" Master Sojiro we believe that our future young master won't be able to to become the next leader of the shimada line" Elder Tanaka remarked, as the other elders nodded in agreement.                                                              " _My son is barely learning how to walk and you define me that my son won't serve the clan! Shame and Dishonor on all of you ! This conversation is over but the next time someone speaks of this you'll be killed on the spot!_ " Sojiro got up and left slamming the doors from the throne room.

Sojiro stormed off blindly going who nowhere mumbling angrily to himself " They all better need my warning" soon he stopped hearing soft chirps and the wind blowing gently against him. It made sense when he realized he was in the palace garden.                                 

Right now he need to meditate to clear his mind As he was about to meditate heard heard soft babbled and small whines.  " Now now Hanzo its very rude to disturbed your father when he's about to meditate " Sojiro smiled softly and look to see Hanzo and Ayame.

" I was about to start my meditation, until hanzo showed up, but this is what I need right now " Sojiro sighed relaxing.

Ayame loomed at Sojiro " Let me guess you didn't like what the elders said to you?" She sighed picking up hanzo who was playing in the dirt.                                                                      Sojiro nodded and rubbed his temples " _Hai,_ told me our son will retaliate if ' You' baby him to much. I did get angry at them threatening them with death." He explained. " He's my son too besides how dare they accused me of ruining our sons future !" Ayame growled.

Sojiro looked at Ayame and kissed her softly before taking hanzo from her arms." Relax my love you'll be fine" Ayame slowly calmed down and nodded " You're right and also were are my dragons~? " she smirked.

Sojiro chuckled nervously and looked around " Give it time, Ayame " he explained.

Ayame raised a brow before laughing slightly" Well than it's getting a bit late Sojiro, and it's time for Hanzo to go to bed." She held her arms out as Sojiro hands hanzo over to Ayame. "We'll see you inside" Ayame explained leaving the garden.

*******

Sojiro wasn't to sure if Ayame could get a dragon, he knew his son could bare a dragon but with Ayame he wasn't to sure. He did joke about her getting a dragon but wasn't to sure about it.

So he just went on his day, Ayame could carry hanzo the palace for him to get to know his new surroundings . Sometimes Sojiro would watch hanzo crawl after him or Ayame which was beyond adorable and his heart couldn't handle it.

As night fell Sojiro carried hanzo into his nursery room placing his son in the crib and watched hanzo yawn tiredly before falling asleep.

  Sojiro yawned as he walked back to his and Ayame room, as he opened the doors he froze and couldn't believe his eyes as two lilac dragons purred against Ayame face making her giggle " Looks like I got my own dragons " she smiled

 


	7. Dragon tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame got her dragons but why does she have two dragon's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in school and will try to update the story once in awhile. Also writers block tends to kick in but I will try to update the story once I get the chance.

Ayame got her dragons but why does she have two dragon's?  
Sojiro didn't want to think about it,after what happened yesterday he wasn't pleased by the elders answers. Right now what he needs is a break but he couldn't relax due to Ayame dragons whining and cuddling her.

"Ayame would you please ease you're dragons whining!" Sojiro snapped angrily at Ayame.

" I got my dragons yesterday! Don't you tell at me since I never grew up in clan with spirit dragon's Sojiro!" Ayame snapped back as her dragons growled at Sojiro.

Sojiro flinch a bit " Gomen'nasai.....i'm just...Ayame I'm just stressed out " Sojiro said explaining it to her.

Ayame sighed and lift his chin up slightly " Its still about the elders isn't " she sighed. Sojiro nodded, Ayame gave her husband a soft kiss as she smiled" relax my handsome Dragon..." she rolledher eyes smiling.

Sojiro chuckled softly and kissed Ayame gently on the forehead. " I'm still surprised that you have two dragon's " Sojiro explained to her. Ayame shrugged smiling " same here"

Sojiro chuckled softly "so what are you going to name your dragons?" he asked her.

"Chikyū and Mizu" Ayame explained to him as she pet's both her dragons whom purred happily against her. "I'll need to get the tattoo artist, Since you're dragon's need to be with you at all cost." Sojiro explained to Ayame whom just nodded."Sojiro you need distress since you're fraying very early." Ayame explained to him with a small chuckle.

Sojiro jaw dropped since when did he start to gray? Ayame rolled her eyes and kissed him gently."Relax Sojiro after all you need to wait for hanzo to grow up and become the next leader " she teased him. Sojiro rolled his eye's as a servant came in asking for Ayame since Hanzo threw a fuss during his breakfast hour.

Sojiro sighed and called the tattoo artist making an appointment for Ayame. "Haku....yes I know my heir is still a baby...It's my wife...Ayame got her dragon's yesterday. I would like the appointment tonight thank you" Sojiro hung up the phone sighing annoyed, Maybe Ayame was right he does need to distress. He also grateful that the tattoo artist artist is willing to(forced to) ink his wife with the dragons, after all she'll still look beautiful but this time with two dragon tattoos, but what he needs right now is a bottle of Sake.

******************

Soon Around 8:40 p.m, Mr. Takahashi Riku bowed before both Sojiro(who was slightly drunk) and Ayame(whom just glared at Sojro angrily). "Good evening Sato-Shimada Ayame" Riku said respectfully.

"Evening" Ayame said softly to Riku.

"Heard you have two dragons" Riku explained to her as he started to set up his equipment."Master Sojiro told me you're dragons color skims. I have a verity for purples and patterns for you, and don’t worry You're dragons will tell which part of your body I need to tattoo."Riku explained to her, It wasn't a surprise for Ayame that Riku knowns about the power of the dragons.

"Lilac purple...." Ayame said as she watched her dragons appear before them which was a surprise to which they never shown themself to anyone before. "You're dragons will make it easier for Takahashi to work on you" Sojiro explained to her. Soon Ayame one of dragons (the light lilac one) wrapped around her right arm as the other dragon took her left arm.

"Okay this will be easy Mr.Shimada, it won't take too long." Takahashi explained chuckling.

Ayame rolled her eyes wanting to get this done and over with since she needs to tend too hanzo. Ayame just sighed as she walked over to Takahashi as she sat down at a small table chair and stucked out her right arm watching Takahashi ink her right arm taking his time. Sojiro on the other hand was keeping an eye on Takahasi making sure he doesn't hurt Ayame or try to do anything harmful to his wife, Ayame watched how Takahashi stopped where the tail ends at her elbow. As Takahasi finished the dragon who picked her right arm faded into the ink. Soon Takahashi did her left arm and fished up as the other dragon did the same excat thing.

Ayame looked down at her tattoos watching how some parts of the dragons moved with the ink, it mesmerized her a bit only to snap out of it as she personally thanked Mr. Takahashi. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ayame" Takahashi smiled before gathering up his equipments and leaves the palace.

Sojiro walked over to Ayame and looked down at her tattoos " You can feel you're dragons moving around can you " he smiled as Ayame just nodded amazed, " We better sleep ayame since you need some rest, after all you're dragons need to rest which means you need to rest. " Sojiro explained to her, watching Ayame yawn tiredly nodding as Sojiro picked up Ayame bridal style carrying her to the master bed room. After all dragons must rest.


	8. Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year now,Hanzo was already an older brother. His mother had given birth to another baby, hanzo was just a toddler when he first met his baby brother, his mother said the baby name was "Genji".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead just....been busy with school and writers blocked.

It's been over a year now,Hanzo was already an older brother. His mother had given birth to another baby, hanzo was just a toddler when he first met his baby brother, his mother said the baby name was "Genji".  
  
"Father will Genji replace me?...." Hanzo asked his father. Sojiro looked down at his son 'No Genji won't replace you my rldest son"he explained smilibg softly ruffling Hanzo hair. Hanzo pouted slightly looking away, not wanting his new baby brother stealing all the attention from his parents.  
"You promise?..." Hanzo looked down trying not to cry. Sojiro sighed and gave hanzo a piggy back ride "I dragon promise, now let's go find your mother. She wants you to spend time with Genji "  
  
Hanzo nodded as his father carried him to the garden,were they found Ayame holding blanket with Genji in it as she holds it close to her watching the small sparrow's peck at the ground looking for some bread crumbs to eat. "Ayame our son is here" Ayame chuckled. "We have two son's but wheres Hanzo " she smiled looking at Sojiro holding Hanzo on his back. "I'm here momma!!" Hanzo smiled happily as Sojiro set him down on tge ground before hanzk ran towards his mother.  
  
" Hello my okami " Ayame smiled still holding Genji.Hanzo looked at Genji whom just fussed and coughed." Do you want to hold him?" She asked.  
  
Hanzo looked at his mother "he's going to cry on me..." Ayame smiled softly "He won't, trust me it's a motherly instincts." She handed Genji over to Hanzo who just panicked. "Support his head and rock him gently" Ayame explained to Hanzo. Hanzo expected for genji to cry but he didn', he supported genji with one arm and pull the blanket down with his finger. It wasn't until genji small cubby hand grabbed hanzo finger.  
  
"Momma....i'm going to portect Genji " Hanzo explained holding his baby brothet close to him protectively. Ayame chuckled softly "I already know you two are going to get along with each other " she smiled.  
  
"I will momma" hanzo said looking at genji who fell asleep in his arms making hanzo smile happily.  
  
"Our son seems fond of his new baby brother " sojiro watched with ayame smiling. Ayame just nodded only to start laughing"you know there going to have a sibling fight" Sojiro sighed " don't remind me Amu told me before hand" he explained making ayame laugh even more. "But lets enjoy this moment shall we" sojiro explained as Ayame nodded. Watching hanzo stroke genji cheek tenderly like a caring brother


End file.
